Affection
by nobodD
Summary: Nico and Rin spend some quality time together one evening after practice. NicoRin oneshot.


**NicoRin requested by Revengermajestyliberator.**

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

><p>Afterschool at Otonokizaka High School, and right now was in the middle of club activities. Though the school's idol group, Muse, had no arranged meeting today, three of its members still found themselves on the rooftop they use for dance practice.<p>

"N-Nico-chan?" Hanayo asked, trying to catch her breath. "A-are we done yet?"

"Not yet," Nico said. "We have to make sure these routines are perfect!"

"B-but..."

"Rin thinks we should stop as well," Rin said, though she was perfectly fine to continue. "After all, we have a lot of time before our live, right?"

"That's true..." Nico admitted. "Well, we finished the routine which is the important part."

"Right! So from now on it's just practicing it until it's ready."

Nico thought it over for a few more moments before realizing that Rin was right.

"Alright..." she sighed. "I guess we're done for today then."

"T-thank goodness," Hanayo breathed.

Rin gave a little smile before she walked over to help her best friend onto her feet.

"Thanks, Rin-chan. And thanks for getting us out of this." She whispered the last part for only Rin to hear.

"No problem!" Rin said cheerfully.

The three of them were getting their things together. Hanayo checked her phone, then let a little gasp of surprise out.

"Ah, I forgot! I'm going to be late!"

"Eh? What's wrong Kayo-chin?" Rin asked.

"I forgot I was going to help my mom with something. I need to go." She quickly grabbed her bag and started for the door. "Bye Nico-chan. Bye Rin-chan," she called out before disappearing inside.

Nico waited a few moments, making sure they were alone before she started talking.

"Why did you do that?" Nico asked.

"Do what?" Rin asked, confused.

"End our practice early. You know we don't really get a lot of time to practice for this."

"Rin knows... But Kayo-chin looked like she was really tired."

"But she needs the practice the most. You need to stop being so easy on her."

"But, Rin can't help it sometimes, you know? We're best friends after all."

Nico opened her mouth to say something, then paused. Rin saw she was thinking through things, and waited patiently. After a few moments, Nico sighed.

I'm sorry," she said slowly.

"It's okay," Rin said.

She opened her arms and held them out, waiting. Nico saw and took the invitation, walking to where Rin was sitting on the bench. Rin waited for Nico to sit comfortably on her lap before she wrapped her arms around her small senior.

"Better?" she asked.

"A bit... Thanks."

"So, is something wrong?"

Nico sighed again. "Not really... I'm just a little stressed, is all."

"Well, maybe Rin can help with that."

Rin turned Nico slightly to face her, then pressed their lips together. They shared a few kisses, gradually lasting longer each time. With each kiss, they started changing their positions on the bench. Starting from Nico sitting on Rin's lap, they ended up with Nico laying on the bench with Rin on top of her. After a bit more kissing, Rin lifted her head up.

"Well?"

"Yeah, I think that helped."

Rin smiled. "Great. Rin's glad to help."

"Hey... Would you like to come over again?"

"To your house?"

"O-only if you want to," Nico said hastily. "It's just that my siblings wanted to see you again. And you know, we'll be alone afterwards..." Her voice trailed off.

Rin's smiled widened. "Rin would love to."

Nico smiled, relieved. They finished getting their things together and left the rooftop. They went all the way downstairs and through the halls, walking close together.

Nico and Rin have only been dating for a few weeks, and it was the first time either of them had been in a relationship. Sure, they had an idea of the concepts of love, and there were some growing pains, but their relationship managed to progress quite well. However, it was a secret one. No one else knew about it. It was Nico who wanted this, and when Rin asked her why, she said that she didn't want to make a big deal about it.

They did well to hide it so far. Rin understood a few things that this meant though. No public displays of affection, and they couldn't see each other too often or they risked their families getting suspicious. They had started to see each other a lot this week, though. Rin was happy about this, thinking it was a sign of good things to come. She was even happier when Nico took her hand as they left the school. She stole a glance at Nico, seeing her blushed face and staring intently forward. _How adorable_, Rin thought. She smiled to herself as she faced forward as well. Nico snuck her own peak at Rin, having similar thoughts of her own.

The walk seemed to go by very quickly, as they reached Nico's place before they knew it. Nico considered having Rin sneak in again, but remembered that her siblings said they wanted to see Rin. Which worked out for them, because it provided a good excuse to have Rin over as often as she's been lately.

"Tadaima," Nico called as she opened the door.

"Okaerinasai," came Nico's mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Pardon the intrusion," Rin said, not quite as loudly so that it seemed more like she was talking to herself.

They removed their shoes and made their way to the kitchen.

"Ah, Rin's here again," Nico's mother said as she looked up from the stove.

"Onee-chan!" rang three voices.

They saw Nico's two younger sisters and younger brother rush into the kitchen. They were on Nico within moments, smothering their adored sister with hugs.

Rin laughed. "Looks like they missed you a lot."

Kokoro, the oldest of the three, was the first to look.

"Ah, Rin!"

Once the other two noticed as well, the three came over to greet Rin. Nico took the opportunity to fix her clothes. Then she finally noticed her siblings' clothes.

"You three are dressed up?" she asked.

"Yes, they are," Nico's mother answered. "I'm going to take them to a kids' play."

"Yeah!" Kokoa, the younger sister, cheered. "Do you want to come too, Onee-chan?"

"Sorry. I... uhh... have homework to do," Nico said.

There was a collective _aww_ from the three siblings. Nico's mother smiled slightly in amusement.

"Well, I had time to make something before we leave, so you don't have to worry about making dinner," she told Nico.

"Ah, alright. Thank you," Nico replied.

Nico's mother turned to Rin next. "I'm sorry, you probably came to play with the little ones again right?"

"Ah, it's okay," Rin said. "Maybe next time."

"Well, it's about time for us to leave."

The three hugged Nico and Rin goodbye. Then they reluctantly followed their mother out the door. Nico and Rin stood in place silently after they had left. Admittedly, neither were expecting to be alone until after Nico's siblings went to sleep, much less having the place to themselves for a few hours. Moments passed, neither really sure what to do or say. Finally it was Rin who broke the silence.

"Looks like we got lucky, nya?"

"Yeah... looks like it." Nico silently thanked whatever being made this possible.

"Well... what should we-"

"We should eat dinner first."

"A-alright. What did your mother make for dinner?"

"Let's see." Nico walked over to the pot. Then she paused, staring at its contents.

Rin looked at her curiously. "Well? What is it?"

"It's... ramen."

Nico continued to stare. _That doesn't make sense, though,_ she thought. _Okaa-san doesn't ever make ramen. And she made a lot. Looks like enough for two. Almost as if..._

She looked back at Rin, whose eyes had been shining with excitement and delight after she heard the word _ramen_.

_I must be imagining things. Okaa-san doesn't know about us. But this almost seems too convenient to just be a coincidence..._

"Ramen you say? What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Rin exclaimed happily.

Rin's voice brought Nico back from her thoughts. She put her suspicions aside for now and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. She filled each bowl, nearly filling Rin's to the top, knowing how much the girl loved ramen. She turned and brought the bowls to the dining table where Rin had been patiently waiting.

"Itadakimasu," they both said before beginning on their food.

Nico eyed Rin as they ate. It wasn't the first time they ate ramen together, but the sight was still an interesting one for Nico. With how quickly and enthusiastically she ate, anyone could tell at a glance how much Rin loved ramen. It was also amusing for Nico to watch. And of course, seeing her girlfriend smiling and happy made her happy, too. Though, these occasional glances didn't go unnoticed by Rin. She didn't mind at first, since it was Nico. Though, with each glance, Rin started to get a little self-conscious.

"N-Nico-chan?" She asked. "W-why do you keep looking at Rin?"

"E-eh? I-I wasn't looking at you that much or anything," Nico spurted out.

Nico was caught a bit off guard that Rin suddenly stopped eating and asked. Nico tried staring at her own bowl to avoid eye contact.

"I... just liked how happy you looked a moment ago..." Nico said softly.

"O-oh." Rin's face was red in the next moment. "I-I see... thanks..."

"Yeah..."

Rin put her chopsticks down. "I... I think I'm full."

"Eh? Are you serious?" Nico couldn't believe Rin didn't want to finish her ramen.

"Yeah, well... I kind of wan-"

"Are you sick or something?"

Nico didn't seem to notice that Rin wanted to say something. She quickly got out of her seat and went next to Rin. She placed a hand on Rin's forehead and her other hand on hers, trying to compare temperatures.

Rin knew her temperature was a bit up, but it wasn't because she was sick. And she was pretty sure Nico was too worried to notice how flushed Rin's face was, especially with how close Nico's face was to Rin's. Her heart was racing, so much so that she couldn't help herself anymore.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're sick," Nico said. "But maybe we shou-"

Rin cut Nico off mid sentence, pulling her in close and kissing her on the lips. Nico was completely surprised, not reacting right away. Rin kept pulling her closer and closer, and eventually Nico sat on Rin's lap. Nico had since gotten over the initial shock of it all, and their kissing intensified. But after a little longer, Rin pulled away and Nico was left wanting a little more. She settled for hugging Rin's head against her chest.

"Nya.." Rin said happily. "I love you, Nico-chan."

Nico smiled. "I love you too, Rin."

...

...

...

Later that night, Nico took care of some of her usual family responsibilities. She got her younger siblings ready for bed, making sure they brushed their teeth properly and were changed. She listened as they tried to retell the whole play for Nico. It brought a smile to her face to see them so enthusiastic that they were fumbling over their words. Eventually she got them to calm down and get into bed.

She returned to her own room once she was done with that. She got to work finishing the assignments she had put off to be with Rin longer. It was quiet for a while, before she heard a knock at her door, which turned out to be her mother.

"So, how was dinner?" she asked.

"It was a little different since it was ramen, but it was fine," Nico replied.

"Well, yes. But you ate it with Rin right?"

"Yeah, ramen is Rin's favorite. And she-"

Nico barely caught herself. She looked to her mother, who was smiling back at her from the doorway.

"Okaa-san? Was there a reason you made dinner tonight?" Nico asked.

"Who knows," was her mother's reply, shrugging her shoulders. She did a small stretch. "Well, today was a busy day, so I'll turn in for the day. Oyasuminasai."

Nico gave her a curious look but eventually went back to her assignment. "Oyasumi."

"My little Nico is really grown up now," her mother said as she turned to leave. It was just barely loud enough for Nico to hear, and she looked up again to see her mother disappear around the door.

_Did she mean..._ Nico thought, then shook her head. She tried to work but was interrupted again, this time by her phone. When she saw it was a message from Rin, she quickly opened it.

_Nico-chan, help! Kayo-chin might know we're dating. She's asked me about it just now. What do I do?_

Nico could only stare blankly at her phone. Then she got another message, this time from Nozomi. She was a little hesitant about opening it, but did so in the end.

_So I heard you and Rin had a little date tonight? How naughty of you to keep secrets from me~_

That was followed up by two more messages from Eli and Honoka. Nico decided to place her phone face down and look at them tomorrow.

_I guess we weren't that secret after all_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, nobodD here!<strong>

**So I decided to do a oneshot before I jumped back into my other story. It felt weird to write without much of a plot, though. X3**

**This was more or less just a fun little story to write. The pairing doesn't get any attention to speak of, but I feel like it can have some cute aspects. Though, it definitely feels more like a comedic pair, compared to most of the others. **

**Thanks for reading, hope to be back soon~**


End file.
